The Place Where We Belong
by Black Dragon Valkyrie
Summary: Yami, Hoshi, and Kara were children stuck with abusive foster parents in the U.S.A. but one day they're sucked into one of their favorite animes, Yu Yu Hakusho. there they find family, friends, adventure, and possibly... love? rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. I only own Hoshi Jaganshi, Yami Minamino, and Kara Minamino-Jaganshi. I also own Asheron, Yamishiro Kurama, and Kara Kurama-Jaganshi; any of the ideas in the plot or characters added later on that are not in the manga or anime are mine as well. If you would like to use any of my ideas or OCs PLEASE ASK FIRST! Because they are mine and I'd like to keep it that way.

**_Name:_** Hoshi Jaganshi

**_Age:_** 16

**_Height:_** 5`6

**_Looks:_** black/dark blue hair (is a little spiky), white sunburst in her bangs, blood crimson eyes, tan/pale skin, slightly muscular build

**_Other form(s):_** Asheron

**_Other form looks:_** 8ft. male, crimson red hair, swirling silver eyes, tan skin, muscular build, looks only 27 at most

**_Family:_**

Yami Minamino (close friend; foster brother)

Kara Minamino-Jaganshi [Kurama-Jaganshi] (little girl Hoshi and Yami adopted)

**_Brief history:_** Asheron's soul entered her body when she was still inside her mother's womb. Shortly after she was born, many mistaken her for a boy because of her looks (hair and eye color), so she was thrown off the cliff by the elders (banished basically). But like the males born among her kind, she is fire apparition; a possible reason why Asheron choose her, though it might be possible that he's responsible for her fire powers.

Technically Asheron is one of Hoshi's ancestors and had been bound by a curse a LOOOOONG time ago. The entire curse basically summoning up to: his powers are now bound, and now he has to live in the body of one of his most powerful descendants, one being Hoshi. He is technically the most powerful demon to ever live, but the curse was placed on him so long ago, that no one alive now has even heard of him. None of his descendants at the time he was cursed had been strong enough to hold him, so he had to wait 55,000,000 years in eternal darkness, but then took his opportunity when Hoshi was born. So now, she's stuck with this guy until she can get her powers under full control and becomes strong enough to give him his own body. He's specifically a dragon demon.

**_Name:_** Yami Minamino

**_Age:_** 18

**_Height:_** 6`2

**_Looks:_** long crimson red hair, lapis lazuli blue eyes, almost ivory-like skin, healthy muscular build

**_Other form(s):_** Yamishiro Kurama

**_Other form looks:_** dark blue/silver hair, golden eyes, stands 7 feet tall now, still healthy muscular build (same person and personality, just physical looks change)

**_Family:_**

Hoshi Jaganshi (close friend; foster sister)

Kara Minamino-Jaganshi [Kurama-Jaganshi] (little girl Hoshi and Yami adopted)

Brief history: was hunted and injured by a bounty hunter long before Yoko was. He hid in the body of an unborn child that was still inside it's mother's womb before a soul of it's own could form. Shiori Minamino gave birth to his human body several months later, a redhead with lapis lazuli blue eyes. But he was kidnapped at the human age of 3 by a demon; who was known to kidnap children and eat their souls, their bodies never found; but before the demon could kill him, he and one other child were sucked into another dimension.

10 and a half years later, it happened again and sucks up young Kara, who was abandoned by her biological parents.

**_Name:_** Kara Minamino-Jaganshi

**_Age:_** 5

**_Height:_** 3`8

**_Looks:_** bright blue eyes, black/blue hair, pale skin

**_Other form(s):_** Kara Kurama-Jaganshi (same person and personality, just her looks change)

**_Other form looks:_** deep crimson red eyes, long silver blue tinted hair, pale skin, healthy build

**_Family:_**

Hoshi Jaganshi (mother/big sister figure)

Yami Minamino (father/big brother figure)

**_Brief history:_** abandoned at age 6 months and was found by Yami and Hoshi when they were out of their house to be away from their foster parents. They adopted her legally, somehow without getting their foster parents involved or ever finding out about it. They raise her like a baby sister or a daughter and have been a family ever since. In short, she's actually a species known as unicorn; a super rare, valuable, and good hearted creature. She has part of her "parents" looks in both her human and demon forms, but is not Yami and Hoshi's child, even though many will assume so at first glance.

She does call Hoshi "mommy" and Yami "daddy" most of the time.

* * *

these are the main OCs for this story. and chapter 1 will be up shortly after this. Enjoy peeps! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. But I do own my OCs and any ideas I twist into the plot. NO STEALING! There will be pairings for this story, but I'm not sure which yet. ^^''' just give me some time, I'll figure it out. ENJOY!

-In a Michigan town-

Dark clouds loomed overhead, lightening occasionally streaked the sky to be shortly followed by thunder, rain crashed down heavily on the windows of the school bus as it sped down the crappie, pot-hole city they call a road. Students happily chattered inside, well more like yelled at each other as the driver focused on the water-ravine road.

Well most of the students were chatting/shouting inside the school bus,

that is except three, who sat all the way in the last seat with several seats in front of them empty.

The oldest was 18-year-old Yami Minamino, who sat on the aisle side of the seat. He's a senior in high school and is the said school's top heartthrob because of his looks, smarts, and charming personality. For those who are curious, he stands 6`2 and has long flowing red hair that comes a bit past his shoulders, his eyes are lapis lazuli blue and skin is like ivory. He has a healthy muscular build from gym class and all the running and lifting he does on a daily basis; and today dressed in dark blue jeans, a white shirt with a grey dress vest overtop, and black new balance shoes.

The second oldest at 16-years-old, sat closest to the window and is Yami's foster sister. Her hair is a black/dark blue mix with a white sunburst in her bangs, skin is a tan tone, and her eyes are hidden behind dark sunglasses because many were frightened and unnerved by the color. Her build is slightly muscular like Yami's, but she only stands 5`6. Today, she wore black jeans, long-sleeved dark crimson shirt with a red Red Wings hoodie overtop, and black/red/white dual Nikes. Her name is Hoshi Jaganshi.

In between the two high schoolers was a 5-year-old second grader with black/ dark blue hair like Hoshi's but without the sunburst of white, blue eyes like Yami's, and a pale skin tone. She has a healthy figure for her age and is dressed in a light blue and white sundress that ends at her knees, tan and white sandals, and a darker blue sweater. Her name is Kara, Kara Minamino-Jaganshi.

Kara was resting her head in Hoshi's side; who had an arm wrapped around the 5-year-old as she stared out the window; Yami was reading a book, since the lights in the back of the bus were always on.

Within minutes, the bus screeched to a halt and the door creaked open. Everyone turned to watch as the three backseat riders stood and started to make their way towards the front. Yami first; who the girls giggled and blew kisses at, but he ignored them; followed by little Kara, who was nervous and shaking as a leaf as the elementary boys cast her devilish smiles; but they all got panicked looks and turned away in freight as Hoshi glared at them as she brought up the rear.

As soon as all three stepped out into the pouring rain, the door closed and the bus sped off to the next stop. The three got a little wet since they didn't move until the bus turned the corner.

Hoshi sighed, "Why do we put up with them again?"

"To give us a reason to get out of the house." Yami answered.

"Mommy, do we have to go back there?" Kara looked up at them with pleading eyes, causing both teens to give a frustrated sigh.

"Sadly, yes." Hoshi picked her up and set her on Yami's back. "To at least get some clothes for a few days."

Kara nodded in understanding, but was still scared to go back. "What if **THEY** are there?"

Both Yami and Hoshi knew what she meant, their foster parents weren't the nicest of humans: the foster dad was a major alcoholic; the foster mom was a religious bitch from hell; both of which were very physically and verbally abusive. Technically the foster parents weren't responsible for Kara, she had been adopted legally by Yami and Hoshi when they found her 4 ½ years ago, abandoned at only 6 months old; they were only the supposed "caregivers" for Yami and Hoshi, and they both took the abuse to keep the parents away from Kara. The trio always avoided them as best as they could, sneaking into the house when they weren't there long enough to get clothes for a few days then disappear to one of the hotels somewhere in another part of the city.

Both Yami and Hoshi had part-time jobs that helped pay for food and shelter, though they have been saving up quite a bit from over the years, since sometimes in the summer, all three managed to get jobs with one company that allowed them to work outside as seasonal workers.

Shaking the thought away, Yami held onto Kara as he and Hoshi used their natural demon super-speed to disappear quicker into the continuing rainfall before they could catch a serious cold.

-In the Yu Yu Hakusho dimension-

Shiori Minamino quietly walked to the unused room in her home, the room that had been her very first born son's, Yami Minamino. He was born two years before Shuichi and the two looked almost exactly alike, but only their eye color separated them, Yami's being a beautiful dark blue and Shuichi's deep jungle green. She had been in the hospital, in labor with Shuichi when Yami had just turned 3. The very day she gave birth to her second son, her husband had died and her first born had been kidnapped. Shuichi had never been told of his older brother, so Shiori had suffered alone, which didn't help when she had gotten extremely sick a few months ago. She somehow made a miraculous recovery and was still going strong, but she still felt the pain of the loss of Yami. She could only pray that he was still alive and alright, and that maybe one day, she might see her boy again.

In the Ice Village in demon world, Sei, and dear friend of Hina's was silently praying at the ice maiden's grave. She prayed not only for Yukina and Hiei, but also for the other child that had been thrown off the cliff years after Hiei had been thrown off and Yukina was spared. The little one was a girl named Hoshi Jaganshi. Her looks had been so similar to that of a male's that the elders had ordered the child to be thrown off the very day of her birth. The loss of both children had led Hina to commit suicide, and Sei had been there, trying to help her friend stop the elders both times a child had been thrown off. The ice maiden stood and brushed off her kimono before heading back to her home, wishing that someday soon, Hoshi would become known to both Hiei and Yukina.

In Spirit World, Koenma was just going through old files simply because he had become bored with the stamping of papers all day like he usually did. Currently looking at Kurama's and Hiei's files, Koenma got a MAJOR shock when he looked at the bottom of the last page of both.

They read that Kurama had an older brother and Hiei had another little sister! He immediately called for Botan to come to his office. The ferry girl arrived in a few seconds flat and was giving Koenma a slightly worried look.

"What's wrong, sir?" the usually bubbly blue-haired girl asked.

"Botan, there's been some disturbing news. Get the Spirit Detectives here AT ONCE!"

"Right away sir!" then the girl summoned her oar and took off out the window pretty damn fast.

"Ogre!" Koenma called turning to Jorge. "Get me the files on Yami Minamino, Hoshi Jaganshi, and Yamishiro Kurama now!"

The blue skinned, blonde haired ogre gave a quick 'yes, sir!' then speeded out of the room. Koenma was left in his office to stare down at the files and read the last few lines again before pouting and setting his chin on the desk in front of him.

"I seriously hope they take this calmly." The ruler of Spirit World mumbled to himself.

-Michigan-

Kara let out a very relaxed 'Ah…' sound after she drank more of her chocolate milk. Hoshi smiled at the little one's childish behavior and Yami gave a soft delighted chuckle under his breath.

The trio was currently at a restaurant halfway across town. Red Robin to be specific, one of their favorites not only because of the food, but also because the service was wonderful and the people and atmosphere was nice and calming. They all had no homework so they had the evening to just relax.

And the place was relaxing, until Ren Hatiromaru showed up.

She was one of the most popular girls at the high school but had one of the hugest crushes on Yami. She was a sophomore just like Hoshi, but the girl was a complete bitch and had a little brother she influenced because he started to bully Kara in class. Hoshi became furious when she found out, and after beating a couple trees in the forest to death, reported to the principle; who actually ran the elementary, middle and high school in this part of the district. As a result, Ren's brother had been suspended. Ren had been bullying Hoshi for years, but became furious at her more and convinced her boyfriend at the time, the wrestling captain, and his team to gang up against her after school one day. Yami had found out and helped Hoshi beat them all. Ever since, the student body all knew to stay away from Hoshi Jaganshi, but many more girls and even boys started to fall for Yami Minamino.

-Japan: Koenma's Office-

"Alright baby breath, what got stolen this time?" Yusuke fumed a bit at the toddler appearing child.

"Can it, Yusuke." The toddler ordered. "I have just found crucial information about Hiei's and Kurama's families."

Everyone silently stared at the ruler of Spirit World. Ok, that was a new one.

"What's all this about?" Chu asked, everyone else thinking the same thing, even Botan.

Koenma gulped nervously before looking at the two demons and speaking up. "Shuichi Minamino, Hiei Jaganshi, you both have long-lost siblings."

* * *

Botan: Dun-dun-da! Cliffhanger! if you want to find out just how the Spirit Detectives handle this life shocking news, stay tuned in for the next chapter!

Me: thanks for the broadcast Botan.

Botan: *giggles* you're very much welcome. ^^

Me: Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Yah! another chapter posted! thank you to Aiko-chan for reviewing! seriously love ya little sissy!

Enjoy this next chapter! XD

* * *

Chapter 3:

The word shocked could not even begin to describe how the fox bandit and telepathic demon felt about the news they had just been told. Hiei had actually taken a step back in shock, and everyone knew the fire apparition NEVER did that for anything. Kurama just stood there, staring wide-eyed.

Koenma pressed a button on his desk and a giant screen rolled down in the front of the room. Then a picture of a red-haired, blue-eyed boy popped up; he was leaning against a red brick wall with an open book in his hands; he was looking at the camera and smiling. To the right side of the screen was another picture of a kitsune with dark blue/silver hair, golden eyes, and a mischievous smile on his face that made him appear very similar to Yoko.

Both Kuronue's and Kurama's jaws almost dropped to the floor. Yoko was definitely surprised as well,

~Yamishiro?~

Kuronue cast a sad look to his friend. Yamishiro had been a good friend and like an older brother for the bat demon as well. So when they had heard that he had been killed, the bat demon had become just as upset as Yoko; this was honestly a real tear jerker.

"Koenma?" the fox demon asked, but not bothering to move his daze from the pictures. "Is that my brother?"

The ruler of Spirit World nodded. "Yami Minamino and Yamishiro Kurama is indeed your brother." Then he glanced down to the file in his hands. "He is currently 18-years-old, being born 2 years before you, is an all A+ student and is finishing his last year of High School. Your mother has actually been suffering for years about his kidnapping when he was a very young child."

A small smile graced Kurama's face; his brother was still alive and well, and was even the top student in his class.

Then the photos changed to show a 16-year-old girl. She was sitting against a tree with her legs stretched out in front of her, her black/dark blue hair pulled back into a ponytail and her eyes were closed, so no one could tell if she was awake or not. The picture looked like it had been taken from the side and about then everyone noticed that there was a little girl sitting in her lap, but she was awake, blue eyes open, her match black/blue hair was in pigtails and she was looking at the camera with a giant smile on her face. The second picture right next to it was just of the older girl, leaning against a red brick wall like Yami had been, but her hands were stuffed in a leather jacket, hair still in a ponytail, and this time her eyes were actually open, revealing the dark crimson irises that held a deadly edge to them.

Koenma glanced over to a shocked fire demon. "This is Hoshi Jaganshi, your little sister, Hiei, Yukina."

Yukina fainted in shock, but Kuwabara caught her before she could hit the ground and started to fan her with his hands. Hiei, on the other hand, he stumbled a little but caught the edge of the desk to keep himself standing.

Koenma continued with some additional information, "She is a sophomore in High School with straight A+ grades as well, making her the top student in her class. She and Yami have actually been missing from this dimension for 16 years now."

Now everyone was looking at Koenma confused. "Huh?"

The toddler ruler let out a sigh. "Years ago, they had been taken by a demon named Incubus, an infamous demon for kidnapping young children, demon and human alike, to devour their souls; the bodies of the children were never found, but your siblings had been sucked up by a space-time rift that transported them to another dimension. I had sent Sensui to try and find them, but it became impossible since the rift had closed. I can say though that we have been watching over the dimension they are in. About 4 ½ years after your siblings disappeared, the rift appeared again but there was no way we could have been able to get some through in time."

Then he pulled out three folders, two red and one black. **[I think it's a bit obvious which color represents which person, right?]** "These files hold all the information about them. Personal interests, history, hobbies, you name it. I will ask that you all stay at Genkai's. I will be meeting with my father soon to talk about this."

Kurama stepped forward and took the two red folders before backing away and allowing Hiei to go forward and gingerly accept his sister's folder.

-Michigan-

Kara giggled at the scene on the hotel TV as she lay on the bed. She was watching Yu Yu Hakusho, the trio's most favorite anime, and currently the scene was during the Dark Tournament where Kuwabara revealed that he faked his death and Yusuke was beating the crap out him for it.

Hoshi had just gotten out of the shower and was dressed in a black tank top and blue camouflage pajama pants; a towel was hanging loose around her neck as she came out of the bathroom, drying a small section of her hair. She immediately recognized what Kara was watching and where in the series, she cast the young girl a smile.

"What's going on now Kara?"

Kara looked up at the older girl and let out an adorable giggle she couldn't suppress. "Kuwa-baka's getting pounded by Yusuke."

Hoshi laughed, the trio had been calling the ginger-haired punk Kuwa-baka because really, he is a baka. Yami rested an arm on Hoshi's shoulder, a gentle smirk on his face,

"You're cute when you laugh, you know that?"

The red-eyed girl rolled her irises heavenward, "I know, you've told me that tons of times before."

The red-haired boy gave his foster sister a hug, "That's because it's true." But the girl easily managed to get out of his grasp and put her hands up in the air in mock surrender,

"Whatever."

Kara then noticed a peculiar animal sitting on the windowsill; it looked like a brown bunny with antlers on its head and two bird wings on its back. Kara made her way over to the window and slowly opened it, but it sensed her and flew down to the ground a short ways down from third floor. Her curiosity overwhelming her, the young girl jumped out of the window and landed safely on her feet and followed the strange little critter into the woods next door to the forest.

After noticing that the youngest of their group was gone, Hoshi and Yami jumped out the window and swiftly took off after the girl who was following the rabbit-bird… thing.

After going quite a ways into the forest, the animal simply disappeared before the young Kara's eyes. She pouted that she lost sight of it, but she smiled when her older family members showed up.

"Did ya see it? Did you see it?" she asked excitedly.

The two oldest looked at each other then at the little one, "See what?"

There was no time to even think of a reply as a blue and white portal opened underneath them, the trio fell right through, all yelped in surprise, and the portal closed almost immediately after the victims fell through. A teen with glossy green hair and grey eyes smirked in the shadows,

"Now you all finally return." With that the figure vanished from sight.

-Yu Yu Hakusho Dimension: Genkai's Temple-

"This file says that Yami has been a basketball champion for 5 years, plays guitar, piano and drums, and he's playing in a teen band." Kurama read aloud as he flipped through the pages of his brother's file. Everyone was sitting facing the fox and the small fire demon as they went through their sibling's files. Even Genkai was sitting in the room listening. Then they all looked at the fire apparition,

"Hoshi likes to read and write a lot, does play drums, trumpet and guitar in a band as well, and is very anti-social. Gee wonder why?" Hiei asked sarcastically.

Chu peered over Kurama's shoulder to look down at some of the photos of the two long-lost siblings, plus one other that he didn't recognized. "Though who's the little Sheila in the photo with them?"

No one could even guess who the little girl was in the photo with them, but Rinku did comment that she and Hoshi had the same colored hair, minus the white sunburst in the bangs, and Keiko added that she and Yami had the same colored eyes. A sudden thought popped into Kuwabara's mind,

"You don't think that could be their kid, do you?"

…

…

The fire demon and fox both froze, while the idea was possible, they just hoped it wasn't true. Botan smacked the baka in the face with her oar,

"You idiot! Their foster siblings, they're not allowed to even kiss much less have a child together!"

Yusuke slapped a hand over his face, "Oh yeah. The social workers tend to get mad if that happens, plus it would of gone down in their files permanently if they even did kiss and someone found out."

"Idiot." Genkai added then taking another sip of her tea.

Hiei and Kurama both let out relieved sighs. That would have been a major heart attack for the both of them if it had been true.

* * *

duh, duh, DUH! find out what happens to our trio and their yu yu gang in chapter 4 of The Place Where We Belong!

read and review PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, Black Dragon Valkyrie here! or ya'll can just call me Valkyrie.

as I was going to say, Welcome to Chapter 4 everybody!

I really want to send a personal thank you to AmineGmr101 and DivineTrance13 for reviewing! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! ^^

Also, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. I only own my OCs and the plot. Yuna Hayashi belongs to AnimeGmr101! thanks for letting me use her little sis!

I finally figured out pairings too so here they are:

YusukeXKeiko, YukinaXKuwabara (as much as I personally hate the baka), KuramaXOc, HieiXOc, TouyaXOc, OcXOc, and RinkuXOc!

* * *

Chapter 4: (now all of the story will take place in the Yu Yu Hakusho dimension)

-Somewhere in the City-

In a backstreet alley, behind several homes in an urban division of town, the trio crash landed in a semi-dog pile; Hoshi on bottom, the fox on top of her, and the youngest right on top. The fire-eyed girl got several tick marks on her head and let out a low snarl,

"Hey! GET OFF!"

After a few short minutes, she was able to stand and dust off her clothes. Kara then jumped right into her arms unexpectedly; her legs went around Hoshi's waist and her arms around the older girl's neck. Yami smirked when the young girl buried her face into the crook of the fire demon's neck. Hoshi gave the girl a confused look.

"I'm cold, mommy." Kara mumbled as she buried into her "mommy" more.

It was understandable, cause Hoshi was like a walking heater and the cold didn't really affect her. Even with the chilled breeze blowing through, and she was wearing a thin tank top and pajama bottoms. The other two weren't much better. Yami was wearing an old, baggy pair of black sweats and an orange XXL t-shirt; Kara was in a green and white shirt that went down to her knees and was falling off one shoulder.

"Well, 'mommy'" Yami received a glare for that, "we better go find some better fitting clothes then find out where we are."

Hoshi simply nodded and readjusted Kara so she now sat on her hip and make it easier to walk while carrying the youngest member of their group.

The next half hour was spent by the three members going to several homes that had laundry hanging up to dry in the backyards. Yami, being a master thief in his past life, easily managed to get what they needed; while Kara kept several dogs from barking and giving away their position by using her power to talk to animals; and Hoshi kept look out for any humans that might happen to walk by, there was only two times when they were almost caught. They changed at a set of public restrooms down in the subway, and they looked a bit more warmly dressed when they came back up the subway stairs to the street. Kara was now wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt, a white fluffy vest with a hood, a blue skirt, black leggings and a pair of blue and white flat shoes. Hoshi was decked out in a black shirt, a black leather jacket that was a little short length-wise but fit her shoulders, super dark sunglasses, black pants, a simple leather belt (black) and black leather boots. Yami was clad in tan pants, green shirt, blue sweatshirt and brown shoes.

Kara giggled and twirled around as they walked down the street and Hoshi kind of drew back into her own world of swirling thoughts in her head while Yami watched the 5-year-old.

Kara suddenly stopped and stared at a building across the street. It looked to be a very major bank and heavily guarded, but what caught the young girl's eye was the figure she spotted by the fourth floor window. The figure looked to be a girl a year younger than Hoshi, with long forest green hair, pale skin, and because Kara was a demon, she could see that the figure's eyes were a beautiful emerald green. Then the little one turned to her older companions,

"Mommy! Daddy! Come look at this!"

Hoshi finally snapped out of her thoughts and Yami looked over from a town map that he had spotted, both confused until they followed to where she was pointing and spotted the girl as well.

Yami's eyebrows creased in confusion, "What is a girl doing up there?"

Hoshi had the same question running through her mind, but then a familiar deep, gravely male voice spoke to her in her mind,

_~She's being held prisoner there.~_

Hoshi's red eyes narrowed on the figure above them, trying to make a connection. The girl was obviously a demon according to her scent and her unusual colored hair, but why was she being held prisoner?

_~She is a Forest Maiden.~_ the dragon answered.

Hoshi scoffed._ ~Asheron, what exactly is a Forest Maiden? I've never heard of them.~_

The dragon shook his head at her, _~A Forest Maiden is a female demon that appears human, but has complete control over plants; forest plants like oaks, pines, and maples for example. They're very valuable because they are so rare now; and they are actually less strict on mating and having children with males compared to Ice Maidens.~_

Hoshi froze at the mention of **_Ice Maidens_**, she knew she was half of one since the day of her birth, the sapphire stone that hung on a black cord around her neck; which she's had all her life; proves it. But the young fire apparition knew that they only liked female and WHOLE Ice Maiden children, she had been cast off the cliff for being both of fire and only HALF Ice Maiden. She never had any interest in finding her mother or any of those relatives, if she found her father and his side, that's a completely different story.

Hoshi ground her teeth a bit in annoyance of those old memories popping up, _~Is there anything else you know on them?~_

_~Just that they can create the MOST rare and expensive flowers, even ones created from their own imaginations.~_

Hoshi blinked in surprise. _~That's a new one.~_

_~I know.~_ the dragon nodded in agreement.

"What's Asheron say?" Yami asked after he felt Hoshi's energy drop back down, even talking to the dragon caused her energy to skyrocket.

Hoshi gave him a blank look, but her eyes betrayed her inner anger. "That's a Forest Maiden up there, very rare and valuable since they can create and grow the most rare and expensive flowers, even those of their imaginations. She's most likely being tortured to grow them and make a greedy human wealthy."

Yami's eyes grew dark as well, he never tolerated torture unless it was for someone evil and deserved nothing less.

"So? Are we gonna go save her?" the young Kara asked.

Yami and Hoshi looked and each other and nodded. "Yes, we are."

"Great! Then let's go save the flower lady!" Kara then took off towards the building with the fox and fire apparition following close behind her.

-Genkai's temple-

A week had pasted since they found out about Hiei's and Kurama's siblings.

Neither one of them was over the shock yet and one or both could be spotted about anywhere reading the files again. Kurama found out that Yamishiro had been wounded by a hunter years ago and escaped into the human world to find shelter and recover his energy, taking the form of unborn child in a mother's womb. This seemed to calm Yoko, to know that his older brother never really died, just disappeared.

Hiei was surprised that his sister had been born a full fire apparition like him and not an Ice Maiden like Yukina, but he didn't seem to mind too much. Though the fact that she had a tattoo of a Dragon of the Darkness Flame of her arm made him wonder if she somehow… was it possible that she had mastered the darkness flame as well? Guess there was only one way to find out, but that would have to wait until he found her. He looked up from the file as he sat up in the tree, looking off into the setting horizon wondering if he would ever meet Hoshi Jaganshi.

-Back with the Trio of Heroes-

Yami curled up his rose whip as Kara was sitting on the back of a wolf she had summoned with her powers, it was a little bigger and taller than a grey hound and had black, blue and golden-yellow fur and red eyes like the blood that dripped from his mouth and off the katana Hoshi had taken from one of the weakling demons they had found once they broke in on second floor.

Yami opened another door and spotted a set of stairs going up and a door off to the left going off to somewhere else. The fox turned to his companions,

"Kara, Skoll and I will get this floor and the offices and try to find the boss. Hoshi, try using your telepathy and super speed to find the best way to the girl, get to her first, then deal with the annoying weaklings."

Skoll growled his agreement and Kara nodded, Hoshi rolled her eyes and muttered a quick 'Fine.' before she disappeared with her super speed up the stairs. The others then entered the door and began their search.

Hoshi managed to dodge around the large groups of demons easily and occasionally flared her energy to get them to move away from the place she wanted to go. She soon found herself in front of a large set of heavy door, two demon guards dead on the ground, and had just sheathed the katana to her belt. Throwing the locks open and pulling the heavy door open, she was smacked right in the face with the scent of many floral scents that she didn't recognized. She spotted several odd and beautiful flowers growing throughout the room, but her attention immediately focused on the girl at the window.

Her forest green hair fell around her shoulders, down her back and all the way to the floor; pale skin radiated a soft glow against the sunshine coming in through the window. Nervous emerald green eyes turned to meet clashing red irises. That's when Hoshi noticed that she was bound to a metal chair and even had a gag on her mouth. Hoshi ground her teeth in frustration before making her way over to the Forest Maiden, who squirmed in her chair a bit under the hard glare coming from the fire demon.

Hoshi put a finger to her lips, signaling to be quiet; the girl nodded but did flinched a bit when the tip of a katana was brought rather close to her face. There was a light poke in her cheek before the gag was cut and fell away from her mouth.

The girl started to inhale and exhale deeply, then she looked her supposed 'savior' in the eye, "Thank you miss."

Hoshi replied with a simple "Hn."

"I'm Yuna, Yuna Hayashi." The green-haired girl smiled, as the fire girl moved to start undoing the leather restrains.

"Hoshi Jaganshi."

Then Yuna saw something move in the back of the room, "Look out!"

Hoshi turned just in time to be kicked in the stomach and sent flying into a wall. The girl growled under her breath before she got back up and glared at the man that stood before her. He was about 6'1 with grey hair that ended at the back of his neck, black eyes, green skin, long tail that replaced legs and scales on his arms and neck.

"My, my. Looks-sss what we has-ss here, a little pess-st has-ss wondered in."

Hoshi pulled the katana from her belt again, she settled into an offensive stance. "I will make this quick, I don't have time to deal with you scum."

The green snake like creature laughed, "don't be foolisssh, little girl. You has-ss no chans-ssse at beating me-"

That was before the fire girl disappeared suddenly and reappeared right smack in front of him with such speed.

"Think again, fool."

Yuna only saw small flashes of light before her savior landed behind the snake demon. He laughed again, "S-ssee? You have no chans-sse at beating me-" But he was cut off when blood started to run down his temple then his body started to fall apart in several pieces to the floor, blood splatter the tile and even on some of the plants, there were a few flowers that actually sucked the blood up.

Hoshi stood up from the crouched position she landed in, then she dropped the blade before stalking over to the bound girl and continued what she had been doing previously,

"Hn. Baka low life."

Yuna looked up at Hoshi in wonder, she was fast and obviously strong, the deadly edge in her eyes made it seem even more so. The girl didn't appear to be hurt at all by the surprise attack. Once Yuna was free from the chair, and since she was so short at 4'9, she jumped up and tackle hugged the taller female. Hoshi gave a small yelp in surprise and steadied herself, giving the girl an extremely confused look and blush lightly dusted her cheeks.

"Can you let go please?"

Yuna seemed to sense her discomfort. "Oh." And she let go and straightened her long white and dark green dress.

Hoshi looked off the other way, blush still on her face, but hardly visible. She grabbed the forest girl's arm and started heading towards the door, "Let's go. I need to get my companions out of here."

Yuna nodded and proceeded to follow the dark-haired girl out of the prison cell and down the hall. She was just happy to get out of here.

_~Now was that so hard?~_ Asheron asked in his host's mind in a teasing manner. Hoshi silently growled at him,

_~Shut. Up!~_

The dragon mentally shrugged,_ ~Well, it cannot be helped that you are bisexual.~_

Hoshi turned DARK red at this point, majorly embarrassed. Then she slammed her fist into the wall,

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Yuna jumped a good three feet, "I-I didn't say anything..." She squeaked out.

Hoshi turned when she realized she had said that aloud, "Um... I wasn't yelling at you, per say um... Just forget I said anything." She grumbled as she started down the hall again in a light run. Yuna stared after her, confused for a moment, then dismissed it and ran to catch up.

The two met up with Yami, Skoll and Kara by the second floor window they broke in.

"Did ya get him?" Hoshi asked after she got the 5-year-old to stop cutting off her blood circulation at the waist.

Yami gave a sadistic smirk, "Let's just say that he won't be in the human world for long, Koenma will most likely send his ass straight to hell."

Hoshi glared up at him, "and you're the one who said not to kill anybody."

Yami shrugged, "You probably would of ignored the order anyway."

Hoshi's face played an evil smirk across her lips, "How else would I be able to practice?"

Yuna looked at them both confused. "You two know of Lord Koenma?"

Kara nodded with a giant grin, "Yup!"

"We'll explain later." Hoshi said quickly before picking up Yuna, "let's get out if hear first."

The others agreed, even the blushing Yuna, and Yami jumped out the window, followed by Kara who was still riding Skoll, and finally Hoshi carrying Yuna. The darkness of the newly fallen night embraced them all into it's welcoming arms and hid them from the bright lights of the alarm in the building they left behind.

-Genkai's Temple-

Yusuke let loose another yawn, baby breath (aka Koenma) had come popping in in the middle of the night saying that there was an emergency.

"What's going on to make us skip out of our sleep?" The Spirit Detective complained as he tried to stop a yawn, didn't work too well.

"Can it Yusuke! I won't of woken up all up if it wasn't important." The toddler's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Are you familiar with a girl named Yuna Hayashi?"

Yusuke, Jin and Kuronue all froze stiff. The name definitely rang a bell.

The young Spirit ruler pulled out a photo of a girl about 15-years-old with floor-length green hair, emerald eyes and pale skin. The three instantly recognized her, the others were simply curious.

"This young girl is a Forest Maiden, one that like Yukina, had been kidnapped and is being tortured, except she has been forced to create the rarest and expensive flowers for a member of the previous Black Black Club, who sells them for millions easily on the black Market. The issue is that I was going to send you to rescue her, but apparently someone or rather a few someones have beaten us to it. The greedy human that had been holding her was found dead and almost all of the demon guards were cut to pieces. Either by a sword, a whip, or by an animal's teeth." Koenma explained.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise; a sword, a whip and an animal's teeth? Why did this sound familiar?

* * *

Botan: duh, duh, DUH! Cliffhanger! If you want to find out what happens next, stay tuned for the next chapter of The Place Where We Belong!

Valkyrie: thank you Botan! ^^

Botan: ^^ you're very much welcome Valkyrie-san!

Valkyrie: Read and review peeps! also I will take ideas for funny or cute moments you would like to see later on.


	5. Chapter 5

yippee! Chapter 5 posted! i'm so excited!

I want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and are following this story! I seriously love ya all!

also Yuna Hayashi belongs to AnimeGmr101! Thanks again, little sis! :3

and Saria and Ashley belong to Twix-and-Pudding, you two are AWESOME!

now ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

-With the group-

The next morning, Yami was the first up. He stood and stretched his arms above his head, sleeping against a concrete wall wasn't the brightest of ideas, but he nor any of the others had much of a choice since none of them had a place to stay. He looked over the group of three females he was currently stuck with; Yuna was sleeping on her side next to Kara with a blanket over the two, both in peaceful sleep; and Hoshi was sleeping against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest and her head tilted forward a little. Yami ran a hand through his hair, how did he end up as the only male in the group?

Brushing aside the thought for now, he decided to carefully wake up the fire girl, who almost karate kicked him in a very sensitive place, then he told her that he was going to go out to get some food for all of them. Hoshi dug out a small bag from her pocket and tossed it to the fox.

He opened it and found a large wade of dollar bills, he raised an eyebrow at his foster sister. She just rolled her eyes and said that it would of been stupid not to have taken some money while they were rescuing Yuna anyway.

Yami sighed but took the money with him anyway as he left the old warehouse they were currently staying in.

About 20 minutes after he left, Yuna woke up and left out a huge yawn! She looked around and noticed that the 5-year-old was still asleep and that a certain fix was gone. Then she spotted Hoshi looking out the window, the forest maiden walked over and fiddled with her sleeve behind her back as she spoke up,

"Hoshi-sempai, do you know where Yami went?"

Hoshi didn't even look at her when she replied, "Out."

"Do you think he's coming back?"

"Hn."

Yuna looked confused, until a male voice said, "That's Hoshi's way of replying most of the time. Though this time means 'yes.'"

Yuna turned and saw the redhead walking back in with a paper bag in his arms.

Kara sat up at the wonderful smell and grinned, "Yeah! Breakfast!"

"Geez Hoshi, you're starting to sound like Hiei." The fox grinned. The fire girl just glared at him,

"Oh shut up."

-Genkai's Temple-

Hiei sneezed, pretty hard cause he almost fell out of his tree. Who the hell was talking about him? A flash image of a girl that looked like his other sister crossed his mind; she was sitting in a window with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes closed. He focused his mind on her, she looks like the one he been trying to find ever since he found out about her. Maybe he can get a sneak peek into her mind to find out where she is. As if sensing his prescience, her eyes shot open and stared right back at him, Hiei was definitely surprised, she smirked at him in response.

~Thought you could get into my head without me knowing? Dumb move on you're part, buddy.~

Hiei froze at the venom in her voice, it almost made him shiver uncomfortably. Shaking the thought from his conscious, he focused on what he wanted to know. She knew he was trying to get in her mind, so might as well just ask,

~Would you happen to be Hoshi Jaganshi?~

Her face darkened in suspicion, ~Who wants to know?~

A moment of silence passed before the bearer of the Jagan eye sighed, ~I'm-~ he was cut off by a second, deeper male voice.

~Hey Hoshi! Kara and Yuna are trying to get your attention!~ Hoshi mentally growled in frustration,

~I'll deal with you later.~ then she severed the mental connection.

Hiei came back to reality and leaned against the tree's trunk in shock, he just made mental contact with his long-lost sister.

-with Hoshi and her group-

The fire girl was thankful for the dragon giving her an opportunity to cut the mental conversation short, she kept getting the feeling that she knew him but couldn't find a match anywhere in her memory. Hoshi tuned back into the real world and looked over to see the other two girls staring at her. She blinked,

"What?"

"Can we go out and look around, PLEEEEEEEASE?!" they both begged the fire girl.

She looked up at Yami, who shrugged and said he didn't care; Hoshi rubbed her temple and groaned a little.

"Fine."

"YAY!" the two girls tackle hugged the oldest and this caused her to fall off her windowsill seat to the floor.

"Hey! Get off!"

… … … …

It is now about 3 or 4 in the afternoon, the group of heroes was walking through the downtown parts of the city. Not really going anywhere in particular.

Yami heard some shouting from an alleyway that they were passing; he glanced down and saw a group of guys in their late twenties surrounding two girls. One was about 18-years-old, with auburn hair that came in waves just below her shoulders with bangs slanted to the right, her eyes were a silvery blue with a green ring around the middle of her irises. The other stood in front of her, yelling at the creeps. She looked about 17-years-old with brilliant blue eyes with a hint of amethyst and short black hair with blue highlights. Both girls had pale skin and looked a to be a pretty healthy size for their age.

His companions stopped and looked where he was and Yuna gasped, Kara looked like she wanted to cry, Hoshi was however, getting more and more pissed off. The gang made their way into the alley and Hoshi just walked straight up to the gang, poked the leader on the shoulder to get his attention, then kicked him square in the jaw. Two of the leader's goons turned towards her and whipped out knives, but they were knocked out of their hands by Yami's rose whip, who in turned hit their heads together to knock them out. Yuna even got in on the action by growing vines from a couple seeds she was carrying with her and used them to slap the other goons in the face hard enough that they fell to the ground and most likely got kicked by Yami or Hoshi as they dealt with the ones fighting them. The battle only lasted a few minutes, but once all the goons were down and knocked out, the gang all stood in front of the girls.

The 17-year-old stood about 5`4 dressed in a purple t-shirt, a blue jeans jacket, blue jeans and black and white sneakers. She seemed very cautious about there's people who just 'saved' them. There was something very strange about their auras. The 18-year-old stood 5`2 and dressed in a blue denim skirt, a light green top, white shoes and a dark pink hoodie. She simply stared up at Hoshi, more specifically, her dark blood red eyes.

Hoshi sweatdropped a little when she noticed the auburn haired girl was staring right at her. "Um… can I help you?"

The girl then jumped out from behind her friend and ended up tackling poor Hoshi to the ground. There was a silence for two split seconds, until Hoshi realized that when she looked down at the girl on her, she could see down her shirt. Which was did not have a good effect on her, being bisexual and all. It actually caused her to get a serious anime nosebleed!

After losing quite a bit of blood from the nosebleed, Yami had to carry Hoshi of his back as they all walked to Saria's house. The girls introduced themselves as Saria and Ashley, the 18-year-old's Saria, and the 17-year-old's Ashley. The girl had invited them over in thanks for saving her and her friend from those goons. Yuna and Saria were talking up a storm; Kara was running around laughing and giggling with Ashley, who watched the young girl for the two foster siblings.

After arriving to a nice two story home, Saria knocked on the door and it was answered two seconds later by a boy about 27-years-old. He had the same auburn hair as Saria but it was the typical boy-short cut, his eyes were a dark green with silvery blue outlining the edge of his irises. He sighed upon seeing Saria.

"Brought friends over again?" she nodded.

"Alright. I was just about to leave anyway."

"Ok brother." Her brother opened the door all the way to let them all in, the he grabbed his jacket and walked out, shutting the door behind him again. Yami put his sister down, who in turn sat down on the couch in the living room. Saria got her a glass of juice from the kitchen. She came into the living room and handed the fire girl the glass,

"Here. This'll help."

Hoshi took the glass and sipped it, testing the taste, "Thanks."

"And I'm sorry for staring at you earlier; I just get intrigued by unusual eye colors." Saria bowed a little in apology.

"Though, what was up with the nosebleed?" Ashley asked. Hoshi looked down at the floor and blushed quite a bit.

"She's bisexual. She gets nosebleeds when she sees hot guys or girls in a sexy way." Yami explained. "I found out when she passed out when I came out of the bathroom with just a towel around my waist."

Both Ashley and Saria both went "oh..."

"Yeah, it seriously sucks sometimes." Hoshi swirled the left over juice in the glass a bit before downing the rest.

"So that means I shouldn't walk around you in a sexy bikini?" Yuna smirked devilishly. Hoshi shivered,

"Definitely not."

"Ok. Now that that's out of the way, I've got a question for the four of you." Ashley said crossing her arms over her chest, "Why do I sense weird auras around the four of you? They're different from normal people's."

The four demons looked at each other, Yuna decided to speak up, "That's because we're not human."

Both Saria and Ashley's jaws dropped, "Wha?!"

Kara simply stated, "All of us are actually demons."

They blinked in surprise, this was definitely new to them.

"What kind?"

Kara went first, "I'm technically a unicorn, I'm just in human form at the moment."

Yuna was next, "I'm a forest maiden, a female demon that can control forest plants and such."

"I'm a silver fox demon." Yami stated.

"And I'm a fire demon." Hoshi said as she set the glass down on the table.

Both human girls continued to stare but then they both started talking super-fast and excitedly. "COOL!" Was the only word heard clearly out of their entire squealing session.

... ... ...

Once the human girls finally calmed down, the gang talked and hung out. Hoshi had helped Saria make dinner for all of them, Yami then made dessert afterwards.

It was now about 10 or 11 at night and obviously dark out. Kara was asleep in one of the guest bedrooms, which she'll be sharing with Hoshi. All the teenagers were still downstairs, chatting and telling jokes and such.

But that all was put to an end, when the house was broken into. Yuna yelped in fright and bolted away from the door as it was kicked down by a powerful foot. Ashley, Hoshi and Yami glared at the two giant men that entered the home, Saria and Yuna were shaking scared and hid behind the others.

One of the men had short black hair, green skin and dark eyes, dressed in a black and yellow. The other had long blue hair, pale skin, and bright yellow eyes, decked out brown and tan. Their auras were both very powerful; this caused the fire girl to growl in the back of her throat.

Ashley stepped forward, "What are you doing here and what do you want?!" she was getting pissed off that someone would break into her best friend's home, and the fact they were demons made it worse; though she had nothing against the ones behind her or the little one sleeping upstairs.

Hoshi moved to step up to stand next to the amethyst-eyed human girl, but the green-skinned demon with an astonishing speed appeared in front of her and one hand wrapped around her throat before he lifted her off the ground and shoved her against the wall. Hoshi was in shock and was now struggling to breathe. She started clawing at his giant hand to try to remove it. While this happened the other giant grabbed Ashley and got her in a headlock hold and brought a dagger so fucking close to her neck that it would easily break her skin if she so much as twitched.

"Ashley! Hoshi!" Yuna and Saria called out. Yami held them back, but he couldn't stop the protective warning growl from starting in the back of his throat.

"No one move or your friends are dead." The blue-haired giant threatened. No one dared to move, not even twitch a muscle, well except the fire girl who was fighting to just breathe.

"Now that we've obviously got your attention." The same man started, "We were sent to give you all a message. Each of you has been invited to the Dark Tournament, a tournament for wealthy humans of the criminal underworld and the fiercest of demons." All five of them teenagers were staring at him now. "To enter, you need to have a team of five, but you can have one alternate member for if one of you should die. And here's the catch, you are the newest guest team and you can't back out, or all of you will be hunted down and killed."

For a few minutes, no one said anything; Ashley and Hoshi were both trying to get out of the giants' holds; Yuna and Saria were scared for their friends, and Yami was fighting to keep his inner demon under control to not get the girls killed. Then he finally growled out,

"Fine. We'll enter. Now give us back our friends."

The yellow-eyed man smirked. "With pleasure." He removed the blade and shoved Ashley forward; she would have landed on her face, but Yami caught her right before. Then the giant turned to his companion, "Let her go, Daikon. Our work here is done."

The demon's disappointed growl was animalistic, but he released his hold and Hoshi fell to the floor, gasping and coughing as air went in and out of her lungs again. Yuna and Saria rushed to her side to check her condition.

"We'll be taking our leave now. The tournament is in two months' time at Hanging Neck Island." Then the two demons walked back out, and the kicked down door somehow repaired itself as if it had never been knocked off its hinges. The teens still watched the door, long after the two had left.

The Dark Tournament in two months' time. Our heroes knew that they had much training ahead of them if they wanted to stay alive.

* * *

Botan: oh! a second Dark Tournament, this sounds very interesting, indeed it does. ^^

Valkyrie: yup, and our heroes haven't even run into the Yu Yu gang yet. anyway, review and tell what you think everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! i'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! school's been crazy and I finally managed to finish it! I hope you all enjoy!

disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. I only own my Ocs. Yuna belongs to AnimeGmr101, and Saria and Ashley belong to Twix-and-Pudding. Thanks for letting me use your Ocs you guys! I seriously love ya! and all of my readers too!

now on with the story! don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 6:

-Genkai's Temple-

Genkai sighed as she hung up the phone. A few old students had just called asking if she could train them and a few friends for an upcoming tournament. The old woman agreed and the conversation soon ended with a promise that they would arrive first thing tomorrow morning.

Genkai made her way towards the living room, where she could sense the spirit detectives were. Upon entering, the old psychic cleared her throat to get all the team's attention.

"Alright kiddes, I know Koenma asked you all to stay here, but I'm going to need you all out for the time being."

Yusuke gave his teacher a confused look, "What's going on, Grandma?"

"Nothing you should worry about, dimwit. I just got a call from some old students of mine that wish to train in preparation for a tournament." The psych replied.

"Did they say for which tournament?" Kurama asked.

"No, they did not."

"What're you thinking Kurama?" Kuwabara said, turning to the redhead fox.

"The only tournament I know will be going on anytime soon is the Dark Tournament in two months' time."

Yusuke groaned. "Another one?"

The fox nodded, "Yes. And I believe we were invited to this very tournament."

Both the half-demon and the younger psychic both groaned before shouting, "AGAIN?!"

Hiei huffed silently from his spot by the window, he wasn't exactly thrilled with having to go to the tournament either. But then the thought of Hoshi crossed his mind. Maybe she might be there.

-The next day: about 6 in the morning-

Genkai opened the front door to see the two previous students she was expecting, plus four others they had told her about, though two looked familiar, an 18-year-old boy with long red hair and a 16-year-old girl with ink black, blue outlined hair.

"What's up Genkai?" Ashley asked as she walked in. Saria waved and said hello as she entered.

The green-haired demoness bowed a little to the old psych, "It's an honor to meet you Genkai. I'm Yuna Hayashi."

The older woman nodded to her before looking at the last three, the little 5-year old looked like she was on a never-ending sugar rush. The oldest introduced himself, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Yami Minamino," then he gestured to the little one he was holding back. "This young one is Kara." Then he pointed to the dark-haired girl behind him, who wore a bored expression. "And she's Hoshi Jaganshi."

This had taken Genkai by surprise, but she kept her outward appearance neutral. She turned to lead them all inside, "Please follow me rookies."

Genkai could of sworn that she heard Kara say, "Do you think she recognized your last names? They are like the guys'."

Hoshi shushed her, "Not here Kara. We're here to train, not play around." Kara huffed like the child she was as she crossed her arms.

Genkai had shown them all to their rooms and told them at she'd meet them in the back in an hour.

Everyone was getting settled in, except Hoshi, who could care less and decided to walk around and become accustomed to the grounds. She was walking by the kitchen when she heard a crash. Opening the door and rushing inside, the dark-haired girl was meet by a girl that looks about her age with mint blue hair, pale skin, and crimson eyes that matched her own.

The girl had been picking up broken shards of a few glasses, but the mint-haired girl had paused in her work when the door opened, expecting to see Genkai, but instead was met by a crimson stare that held a knife sharp edge.

Her eyes travelled up and down the taller girl, who did tower a bit over her 4'10 figure, though all the black clothing wasn't surprising. This was because Yukina had read her sister's file a few times as well and it mentioned that she preferred to wear black and occasionally other dark colors.

Hoshi held a hand out to the girl. Yukina smiled and took her hand, the older girl helped her up and brushed off her shoulders. Even though Yukina was wearing a kimono, she could feel the heat leave the girl's hands and seep into her skin as if she wasn't.

Hoshi took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest. Yukina took the opportunity to speak,

"Hello, you must be one of the fighters here to train under Genkai."

Hoshi simply nodded, her face neutral as it always was.

"My name's Yukina." The Ice Maiden fiddled with the hem of her sleeve behind her back. She was nervous about talking to this girl, she was a lot like Hiei but there was also something a bit off with her aura, like it was lower than it should be.

"Hoshi Jaganshi." The girl finally spoke up.

Yukina's eyes widened in shock, overjoy, and delight; she was talking to her SISTER! Unable to resist the urge, Yukina hugged the girl tightly around the torso and buried her face into her chest.

Hoshi froze in astonishment, she wasn't sure what to do, especially when the girl hugging her started crying into her jacket and shirt. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's shoulders and ran a calm hand through her hair to try and calm her down; this was a tricked she picked up by watching Yami doing it with Kara. Yukina soon calmed down and Hoshi had her sit on one of the stools surrounding the island in the middle of the kitchen while the fire girl got her a glass of water. Hoshi had even been nice enough to clean up the rest of the glass off the floor.

Setting down the glass of water in front of the ice girl, Hoshi took a seat right next to her. Yukina apologized for doing that, Hoshi shrugged and said that it was fine. The Ice Maiden began to explain herself and the fire girl froze and stared at her in disbelief when she mentioned that they were siblings.

"Wait. Wait. If we're siblings..." Hoshi said as she braced her arms against the counter top as her eyebrows creased in thought. "Then that would make Hiei my brother too."

Yukina nodded, but then she stopped and gave her a confused look, "How would you know that?"

Hoshi sweat dropped a bit, "Um... It's kind of hard to explain..."

So Hoshi spent the remainder of the hour explaining about the anime Yu Yu Hakusho and all the events and such, though there were parts she left out, like Hiei's past. That was for him to tell, not her. Yukina absorbed it all silently and in wonder. She asked questions here and there and Hoshi answered as best as she could.

When the hour was up, Yukina accompanied Hoshi to the training grounds Genkai had set up out back, and the others were already there. Yukina instantly told Genkai that she and Hoshi were sisters. The psych seemed amused and commented that Hoshi and Hiei acted a lot alike. Yuna, Saria and Ashley were surprised at the news, Kara ran up to Yukina and immediately started calling her "Auntie", and Yami had a knowing smirk on his face, again.

After the three shocked girls calmed down, Hoshi made everyone swear not to tell anyone else that they were siblings, or else... The threat was actually meant for the fox, but Hoshi didn't bother to point that out.

Then Genkai got everyone started on their training, except Yukina, who watched from the back porch with the young Kara sitting next to her.

This is gonna be an interesting two months for them.

-in the Minamino household-

Shiori was looking at an old photo album at the dining room table, there were only a few photos in it because they were all pictures of her first born; Yami was still really young when he was kidnapped. She smiled down at the photo where he was a curious two-year-old walking around with a star trooper helmet from Star Wars bopping around on his head while dressed in blue pants and a black t-shirt. **(A/N: which I've actually done and I ran into Darth Vader that same day. *grins*)**

She looked up when she heard the front door open, followed by Shuichi's voice seconds later.

"Mother, I'm home."

Shiori called back sweetly, "Welcome back, I'm in the dining room."

The redhead appeared from around the corner after a few moments, dressed in his cranberry uniform and a curious look came upon his face when he saw his human mother was looking at an old photo album. "What are you looking at mother?"

Shiori pulled the chair out next to her and gestured for her red-haired son to sit next to her.

It was about time that she told her son about his older brother.

~two months later~

Saria's nose furrowed in a disgusted manner at the god-awful smell of the nasty demons that were crowded on the ship her and her team were on, which was taking them to Hanging-Neck Island. She covered her nose with the hem of her sleeve; haven't these demons ever heard of personal hygiene?

She turned her attention to the young Kara who ran around close by them, playfully being chased by Yuna and occasionally herself, but now she was standing by the railing, watching as her best friend Ashley was talking to the tall, not to forget attractive fox demon Yami. Currently his outfit had changed to a white shirt and matching pants, a blue plane with yellow trim overtop, green sash around his waist and black shoes clad his feet; his long red hair still hung freely though. Ashley was wearing blue shorts, a white t-shirt under a green hoodie, black and blue sneakers, and her short black, blue-streaked hair ruffled in the breeze a bit; sometimes into her face and eyes, but she would simply brush them out of the way again.

Little Kara was in a cute light purple dress the had a yellow waist band and came down to just above her knees, purple and tan sandals clad her feet and she was currently sitting right before the forest maiden who was braiding her hair with a daisy here and there braided in. Yuna had changed her green and white dress for a pair of white sneakers, blue pants and a green t-shirt that said "Save the forest. Plant a tree." Hoshi sat up on the railing right by the two girls, her arms crossed over her chest and her sunglasses perched on top of her head. Yuna had managed to convince the fire-girl to let her not only French braid her hair, but to wear colors other than black! She was currently dressed in black boots, black pants, but also a dark violet long sleeved shirt which hid most of the bandage on her right arm, and a white scarf around her neck. Saria, herself, was clad in a light pink t-shirt with a grey hoodie over top, blue shorts like her best friend, and pink and white sneakers.

A speaker came on and got everyone's attention; it told them that they would be having a preliminary round right there on the boat, to decide which would be the official guest team.

"Why would they do something like this here?" Yuna asked. "What's the point?"

"Hn. It's to be expected, since we can't go anywhere now." Hoshi sighed in a bored manner.

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine." Ashley said sarcastically.

Hoshi crossed her arms behind her head and closed her eyes. "Being cheery's never been my forte."

~skipping the preliminary round~

**[A/N: cause I'm too lazy to do it, but our heroes do make it out just fine]**

Up in the hotel room, the team was getting settled in, that is until there was a knock on the door. Yami opened it and looked down at the figure standing there; nervous eyes looking up at him, a 6'1 guy with a well-toned build that's supposedly the older brother of a fox they knew, can be a little intimidating.

"Um... Hi, Yami..." The small figure piped up.

"You looking for Hoshi?" The blue eyed fox asked with a raised eyebrow. The figure nodded and Yami opened the door all the way, the figure followed him in and the fox closed the door before leading the person to the living room, where Yami's foster sister was. "Hoshi, you got a visitor."

The said fire girl looked over from her spot by the window to see mint blue hair and irises that matched her own; sitting up right when the figure's face clicked into recognition.

"Yukina... What are you doing here?"

Yukina brightened at her sister's friendly tone, well, friendlier tone; there was still a little edge to it, but not a threatening amount.

"I came to watch you and also..." She held out a wrapped package that she had been hiding behind her back and held it out to her imouto-chan. "And to give you this."

Curiosity shined the fire girl's eyes as she reached out and gently took it from her sister's hold, she moved over on the windowsill to allow her to sit as well, the ice maiden did and watched with anxiety as the present was opened. A hilt of a katana was revealed under the brown wrapping paper, it was decorated with a black dragon with red jewel eyes and mint blue designs around the eyes. Hoshi pulled it out from the rest of the wrapping by gripping it just underneath the hilt, then held it gingerly in her hands as she looked it over, even pulled it out of its sheath a bit to see the blade, before giving Yukina a confused look.

"I already have a katana, onee-chan." She said, gesturing to the simple blade at her waist.

Yukina shrugged, "you never know, it could break in one of your fights. Besides, I had it custom made for you." She gently traced the designs around the dragon's eyes, almost reminded of her other sibling.

She didn't expect the sudden embrace she was pulled into. Hoshi had set the smaller girl's against her shoulder so she could set her chin on top of her head and had her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you, onee-chan." Hoshi whispered into her hair. "Thank you."

Yukina smiled, she made her imouto-chan happy and even got some open affection, which is more than her onii-kun did. She hugged her little, but ironically taller sister, back.

"You're welcome." She murmured as a tear of pure happiness slid her cheek before it solidified into a multicolored stone that Hoshi would later pick up and hide in her shirt as a loving keepsake. So she would have proof of her sister's wonderful smile.

* * *

I hope I did well!

and stay tuned! cause soon, the Second Dark Tournament will begin!

read and review everyone!


End file.
